warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mentor
__NOWYSIWYG__ Mentors are warriors of a Clan who teach apprentices in the ways of a Clan warrior. They teach them how to hunt and fight for the clan. It is also up to them to make sure that their apprentice doesn't get in any trouble. At the end of their mentoring, their apprentice becomes a warrior. Process When a kit reaches six moons, he or she is given a mentor. The mentor teaches them how to fight, hunt, patrol, and prepares them for life as a warrior. When a leader assigns a new apprentice to mentor, he or she chooses pairings based on seniority and whether or not the pair will be able to work together. Apprentices are rarely mentored by their own parents, as they would be too lenient on their children. Warriors are able to request a kit they would like to mentor, although this does not necessarily guarantee they will be chosen as a mentor to said kit once they reach six moons. A warrior will often watch a kit they hope to mentor, and become familiar with the particular kit. Mentors can have more than one apprentice, but this is not frequent. Warriors require certain qualities to be mentors - for instance, Bluestar refrained from giving the ThunderClan warrior, Runningwind, an apprentice even though he was a senior warrior because she thought he wouldn't have enough patience to train one. Another example is when Bluestar chose Tigerclaw to mentor Ravenpaw, because she thought that Tigerclaw's courage would help Ravenpaw be less afraid. However, it does not matter how experienced a warrior is; when a cat is made a warrior, they can then be a mentor at any time. Leaders usually only train the deputy's kits and other kits of important heritage. Special Cases There are some things that can stop a kit or apprentice from becoming an apprentice or delay the apprenticeship. Known examples include: *Crookedpaw being sickly *Cinderpaw breaking her leg *Cinderpaw breaking her leg *Jaypaw being blind However, in many of these cases the apprentice or kit will either recover or train as a medicine cat apprentice. Both Cinderpelt and Jayfeather worked in the medicine den due to their ailments and were told they could not be warriors. Medicine cat apprentices are chosen by medicine cats, and unlike warrior apprentices, they remain apprentices even after receiving their full name, and continue to be until their mentor dies or retires. Ceremony The mentor/apprentice ceremony goes like this: Leader:"(Mentor), it is now your time for an apprentice. You will be mentor to (Apprentice)." Mentor walks out of the crowd proudly. Apprentice goes up to meet the mentor. Leader:"(Mentor), the whole Clan knows your (reasons to have an apprentice, such as courage or loyalty). Do your best to pass on these qualities on to (Apprentice)." There is some form of trustworthiness between the mentor and apprentice, such as touching noses. The mentor and apprentice walk off to start the mentoring. Mentors by Book Note: Apprentices made during a book that are therefore not mentioned in the allegiances as apprentices are marked with an asterisk: * Note: If an apprentice is listed with a warrior name, that means that he/she had their warrior ceremony during that book and received that warrior name. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild ''Note: No WindClan or RiverClan mentors and apprentices appeared by name in this book ''Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Series Midnight Moonrise ''Note: Sandstorm was listed as Sorrelpaw's mentor in the allegiances despite her becoming a warrior, Sorreltail in Midnight ''Dawn Starlight Twilight ''Note: No WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book ''Sunset ''Note: No WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Code of the Clans Battles of the Clans ''Note: No WindClan apprentices appear. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest ''Note: No WindClan or RiverClan mentors and apprentices appeared by name in this book. ''Bluestar's Prophecy SkyClan's Destiny In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior ''Note: No apprentices appear in this book. ''Warrior's Refuge ''Note: No apprentices appear in this book. ''Warrior's Return ''Note: No apprentices appear in this book. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods Escape from the Forest ''Note: No apprentices appear in this book. ''Return to the Clans In the Stand-Alone Manga The Rise of Scourge In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior'' References and Citations Category:Clan Hierarchy